Choice
by Autumn.Caroline
Summary: Bella has to make a choice whether or not to become a vampire, or stay a human and get to know her soon to be born baby brother. Which will she choose? Plus, Alice has seen the volturi crashing Bella's wedding. What will Bella and Edward do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella Swan

i woke up with the most unpleasant greeting i could have thought of. one with no Edward. but while there may have been no Edward, there was one thing i hadnt counted on. Renee.

now i love my mother, but when she took Edwards place, that i didnt like.

"Mom?" i rubbed my eyes, hoping maybe i was either still dreaming, or that i was imagining things.

"Hey sweetie, i didnt mean to wake you."

"You didnt wake me." where was Edward?

she smiled and pushed out of the rocking chair. "I'll go tell Charlie you're up."

"you're not going to tell me why you're here yet?" i inquired.

"not yet." she sang, closing the door behind her.

i hopped out of bed and ran downstairs after her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" i begged, nearly falling over the rug in the front hall. i followed her into the kitchen, which smelled really good. "why does the kitchen smell of blueberries and eggs?"

"your mother made blueberry pancakes and eggs for breakfast." Charlie said through a mouth full of Renee's breakfast. "you never told me she was a good cook. she never cooked for me."

"well, she never told me what she is doing here." i looked around the house from where i sat.

"what are you looking for Bells?" Charlie asked.

"What?" i looked back at him, i hadnt realized i had been being so noticable about my fruitless seach looking for Edward. "oh, nothing. anyway, Mom, what are you doing here?"

"what? you can come visit me, but i cant visit you?"

"No, you can visit." a call might of been nice. "Of course you can visit. i'd love to catch up but i have to get to school." It was Saturday.

"you havent eaten."

i stuffed a tiny pancake in my mouth. "all done." i gargled and charged upstairs.

a few minutes later i pulled into Edward's driveway. my truck had protested the whole way. i tried to go over sixty. it didnt want to.

i knew that they knew i was here before i even arrived, but they werent coming out to greet me as usual. i slammed my truck shut and stomped up to the door. i hit my fist against it twice. "Edward! Alice! i know your in there and that you can hear me!"

a tinkling voice from behind me answered my shouts. "even a human could hear that." i turned to see Alice spring lightly up the porch steps. "what can i do for you?"

"where's Edward?" i hissed.

the door opened behind me.

"i told you that we should have warned her."

"warned me about my mother coming to visit. yes, that would have been nice." i spat, glaring at Alice. i turned to Edward and all the anger was flushed from me. in his jeans and black sweater he looked amazing. his eyes were worried and his mouth was in a straight line.

i threw my arms around Edward. "why is she here? she wont tell me."

Alice danced inside and Edward clsoed the door, wrapping his arms around my waist as he did so.

"When she arrived this morning she was thinking about seeing you, then, as i left, she started thinking about how she was going to tell you about..."

"about what? we'll talk about you leaving soon." i growled, pulling my head back from his shoulder.

he buried his face in my hair. "about the new baby."

i jumped back. "new _what_?"

"Renee is pregnant." Alice told me.

i glared at her. "how long have you known?" i snarled impressively

"Renee has known for about three weeks." Edward said warily.

"and you?" i questioned Alice.

"eight weeks." she coughed, trying to hide it.

"eight weeks!" i exclaimed.

Edward placed a hand on my waist. "Bella, she thought you would like to hear it from Renee herself, and in order to do that, it had to be a surprise that she was coming."

Alice took my distraction to her advantage and dashed up the stairs.

i ignored her and turned to Edward.

"a new baby..."

"a boy." he told me.

"a new baby brother." i looked into his eyes.

"i'm going to be a big sister." then realization sank in. i wasnt going to get to be a big sister. i was going to be a vampire. vampires dont have little brothers. they have to break away from their life. i was going to become a member of Edward's family in two weeks. i would have a brother a few months after that.

Even though he cant read _my _thoughts, i knew Edward had realized what was seeping into me.

"we can wait."

"but, but, i'm through waiting. i want to be one of you..." my head was spinning and i collapsed. "i-i-i need to be one of you. i cant w-w-wait any longer." my chest hurt. i felt like i was going to throw up. but instead tears fell one by one down my face.

Edward crouched next to me as i started to sob.

as he pulled me into his lap pictures flooded into my mind.

pictures of a little boy running around, laughing, knowing he has a sister, but not knowing who she was. pictures of the little boy as a teenager, still wondering where the sister his mother always talks about is. why he has never met her. why he hasnt seen any pictures of her over the age of eighteen. why she doesnt want to know him.

"Shh, Bella, love, we'll figure something out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jacob Black

I had left Jacob Black behind, but that didnt mean that the small shattered pieces left behind didnt want to go visit Billy Black or the pack. they were still always in my mind anyway. begging me to come back. i could visit. i still couldnt figure out how to shift back since i had decided not to. since i had become all wolf and no Jacob. i was locked in wolf mode. 

i could visit.

i butted my head into the back door.

"Must be Sam or one of the boys." i heard my father say, recognizing the head butt. i sighed, blowing a gust of wind out and into the door. it rattled in its frame.

as my father opened the door he gasped and then a smile spread across his face. "Jake! you came back!"

i yelped happily, trying to say 'i missed you.'

he was used to wolf talk. "i missed you too."

i put my front paws in his lap and licked his face. he laughed and scratched behind my ears. i barked softly once and got down off of him. i padded into the house and kicked the door shut behind me.

i barked louder a few times, nosing the phone.

"you want the boys here huh?"

i yelped in agreeing response. 

he picked up the phone and pounded in a number i recognized as Sam's.

with my extra sensitive ears i heard Emily answer.

"hello Billy. how are you?"

"i'm good Emily. how are you doing food wise? i hear the boys have been there all week, plotting to get Jake back." he grinned at me, as if i hadnt seen this in the pack's heads. everybody except for Sam had a hard time keeping it from me.

"i'm fine, thanks for asking. i just went to the store a few hours ago."

"good. if you need anything, i'd be happy to supply. now, could you send Sam and the boys out here, please. i've got a surprise for them."

"sure thing. they'll probably go wolf so they'll be there in a minute or two."

"good. good. thanks Emily. i'll talk to you soon."

"bye Billy."

my father smiled at me. even without the glowing happiness radiating from my dad, i could tell how glad he was to have me back.

for now.

the pack arrived sooner than expected. i had completely shut them out, knowing they would be in wolf form and that they would know where i was if they saw it in my thoughts.

i hid back in my room, muzzle poking through the crack under the door, sniffing the scent my brothers all smelt of. Emily's homemade biscuits and wet dog.

i heard Paul first. he was shouting at Seth and Leah because they both beat him to my house. that was Paul for you. if he wasnt busting out of his skin for one thing, he was screaming at someone for another.

when all eight of my brothers, plus Leah, had congregated in the not very spacious living room, Billy rolled to the circle to announce my arrival.

"eveything okay Billy?" Quil asked. i heard him plop as carefully as he could onto the couch. Embry sighed and sat on the floor next to him.

"yes, yes, everything is great. alright, everybody settled?"

i heard rustles of nodding. 

Billy hit the arms of his chair. his own drumroll. "Jake is here."

"what? here? where?"

"everybody go phase back." Sam ordered. "we'll fill you in later Billy. Lets go. Embry, let Jake out of his room."

Embry opened the door and we all charged from the house. Everybody but Leah phased and bounded for the woods.

i looked back at Leah. "I'll talk to you later Jacob. Good to have you back."

i yelped a reply and ran into the woods. we reached a small clearing and folded onto the ground.

_So what have you been up to Jacob? _Seth asked.

_Eating jackrabbits and coyotes. _i answered sarcastically.

_Coyotes? _they all gawked.

i barked a laugh. _No. but i cant phase back. i'm locked in this state. _

_you've given up Jacob Black. all you are now is a wolf. _Sam's thoughts rang clear in my head. _until you find yourself you wont be able to phase back. there has only been one other time that a werewolf hasnt been able to phase back and forth like this. it was Ephraim._

my _Ephraim? _

Sam bobbed his giant black head. _yes. he didnt know who he was, or what he wanted. he was in a depression and he phased. when your depressed to a certain level, you cant phase back and forth anymore. the next time you phase, whether its to your human form, or to the wolf form, you stay like that until you find yourself._

_you mean i cant phase back until i _find _myself? _i tried to clear up the explaination. he nodded again.

_that sucks man. _

_totally._

_man Jake, how depressed were you?_

i barked angrily at the last comment. _the girl i love is marrying the reason for our exsistence. how depressed would you be? _i growled in my thoughts.

a low rumbling built up in my chest. hatred for the bloodsucker rose from the deep pit i had tried to bury it in.

i didnt get a answer to my rhetorical question, it being rhetorical and all.

_i need some time. can ya'll phase back soon? _i asked.

_give the order Jake. _Sam said.

_i dont want to order it. i was just asking. never mind. i just, now i have no thoughts to myself at all. i cant even think alone, because one of you guys is always in wolf form. damn it all._ i cursed.

_we'll phase. dont leave again Jacob. _that _is an order. _the corners of Sam's mouth pulled up and he nodded to the others. they all bounded into the forest and were soon out of my head. 

i curled up and laid my head on my paws.

two weeks.

_two weeks._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella Swan

On the following Monday i pulled into the school parking lot with the biggest headache ever known to mankind. 

my mother was about to drive me insane.

even though i knew why she was here, she still wouldnt tell me herself. i had managed to wrangle Saturday for myself, but Sunday she wanted to be girls day. i swear, not having me around, and having Phil as a housemate, was making Renee weird.

we had baked three cakes, two pies, three batches of chocolate chip cookies and four batches of brownies. then, after six hours of cooking, she dragged me out of the house to shop and get makeovers. on a sunday. a precious Sunday that could have been spent with Edward. or with dreams. either way.

i was wearing a hideous blue dress with black grandma shoes. Edward and Alice were waiting for me by my usual parking spot. Alice had a black tote bag in her hands and a huge smile on her face. Edward simply looked worried, then as he pulled me into his arms, a bit relieved.

"nice dress." Alice commented, handing me the tote bag.

i opened it to find clothes. cute clothes. not my usual jeans and t-shirt outfit, but jeans and a sparkly red top that i knew to be of her possession. there was also a pair of sneakers, and a pair of really cute black heels. 

i dont usually enjoy heels, but because she had been thoughtful enough to bring me clothes, i wore the heels and the outfit. 

Edward had to keep me from burning the bag with the shoes and dress in it. he also had to keep me from falling.

when i left school that day i had gotten so many compliments on my outfit and heels, that Alice let me keep them in the promise that i would wear stuff like that more often and let her buy me new things. i agreed. she knew i would.

stupid psychic vampire.

i got home and slammed each and every door on my way to my room, making sure my _parents_, plural form, knew not to bother me.

apparently my mother doesnt know what slamming doors mean, because she came upstairs and knocked on my door. 

"Bella, sweetheart, are you feeling okay? did something happen at school? did you have a fight with Edward? did you two break-up?" the hopefulness in her voice was something i recognized from Charlie. neither of them were that fond of Edward.

"mom. for one thing, Edward and i dont really fight. for another, we will never break up. and lastly, i'm annoyed because i dont get anytime alone!" i shouted the last segment of my explaination. "plus Edward and i are getting married mom. we're not going to break up."

it was such an 'uh-duh' thing, that i almost wanted to laugh. 

i heard the first choked out sob before she clomped away.

"fantastic. now i feel guilter than ever, and i cant friggin tell her why!"

"you can decide not to marry me and not to become a vampire and then you wont feel any guilt at all."

i turned to see Edward sitting on my bed playing with his Volvo keys. i knew that the Volvo was parked down the street, hidden in bushes until it was time for him to 'pick me up' for our 'wedding planning' session. though we both knew, even me without mind powers, that Alice already had the whole thing planned.

"i can't Edward." i sighed. "you dont get it do you? you still dont understand?"

he thought for a moment and then shook his head. "i really dont."

i went and sat beside him. "we both know that i cant live without you, and you certainly wont live without me." flashbacks from Volterra were flashing in my mind. "so this is how it has to be. i _want _to marry you, and i _have _to be one of you. sure, it'll be hard knowing i have a little brother that i will never be able to see. nor will i be able to see Charlie or Renee ever again. i have to get used to that. i have to plant that seed in my head so that over time it will sprout and i'll be able to deal with it." i turned to him and put my hand on his cold face. "i will be one of you and i will be a vampire. there is no other option." i smiled tentativly.

he sighed and put his hand on mine. "if your sure, love."

"i'm sure. a hundred percent positive."

and then his lips crushed mine. my tongue traced the inside of my lips as it fought to break out. Edward had carefully defined the rules, and i didnt want to nearly break them once again. i had to be good. and yet, my hands and arms locked around his neck and he leaned me down onto my bed. he braced his arms over me. my arms stayed locked around him and his lips stayed on mine. eventually we both came up for air. though he never needed any, he was gasping for it too. and then, before my lungs had their fill, we were at it again.

until someone knocked on my door.

"Bella. what did you do to your mother?" Charlie boomed.

Edward groaned quietly as he kissed me under my jaw. "i'll be here in two minutes." he promised and disappeared out the window.

"nothing Ch-dad." 

"why is she crying on my bed then?" he asked, slamming the door open. "i cant go into my room!" he cried, throwing his hands up and frowning deeply.

"i didnt _do _anything dad. that's the problem. i love mom, but she hasnt given me any room to breath since she got here. i havent seen Edward outside of school. i havent even gotten to plan my own wedding! i'm getting married in two weeks dad. two weeks. i just need a little space."

the doorbell rang. i looked out the window. sure enough, the sleek, silver Volvo was next to my truck.

"thats Edward. i've got to go." i squeezed past him and started down the stairs. 

"you're not going anywhere young lady." Charlie said, stomping to the stairs.

"i'm eighteen dad. and i have a wedding to plan."

i grabbed my jacket and ran out the door and into Edward. "lets go." i pushed past him. he grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, love, your unhappy."

"nonsense," i half-lied. "i'm ecstatic. lets go before Alice plans our wedding without us. though i'm sure she already has."

he stared into my eyes for a moment before setting me free.

when we got to Edward's house Alice was sitting at the rarely used kitchen table mapping out the seating chart. i sat down next to her and leaned on my hand, scrutinizing her work. making sure she didnt put someone next to anyone that didnt need to be put next to the someone. 

i was about to protest her putting my Great-Aunt Lucinda next to Charlie, they never got along, when i noticed a table in a far corner.

i pulled the chart closer to me and leaned over the table. four little boxes with four names that were not on _my _guest list.

"Alice," i said calmly. 

"yes?" she tucked Great-Aunt Lucinda next to my Great-Uncle Greg, her ex-husband. but i didnt tell her that.

"Why are there people that i didnt invite on here?" the tranquil tone to my voice must have been really noticable because Edward's head shot up from fiddling with a lace ribbon. 

"who didnt you invite?" she asked, looking over the seating chart.

"a certain _werewolf_ and friends." i looked up at her from under my lashes. her eyes flashed to Edward's face, and mine followed. "Edward?"

"Oh, er...coming Esme!" he got up and ran swiftly from the room.

"Edward!" i shouted, uselessly getting up and following him. "you sent him an invitation didnt you?" i accused loudly, though he had stopped at the foot of the stairs. 

i leaned on the white couch next to me, trying to keep my anger under control.

"I-I-you would have wanted him there." he stammered, apparently not as unfallable as i knew him to be.

"Edward!" i groaned and put a hand over my eyes.

he was at my side instantly. "dont be mad. please. i just didnt want you to regret not having him there."

"but he will feel obligated. i didnt want to hurt him Edward! i've hurt him enough! i should just go jump off that damn cliff and commit a real suicide. at least then i wouldnt feel so bad about hurting Jake over and over again." i sighed and tried to slide to the ground, but he grasped my shoulders and pulled me back up.

"Bella, i'm sorry. i should never have done that behind your back. you didnt want to invite him there for reasons i could never understand, i should have stood by that decision. screw the damn cliff. i'd jump off it for hurting you, but it wouldnt do any good." he smiled my crooked smile.

i sighed. "its not your fault, i'm just going to have to get used to hurting him." i wrapped my arms around Edward. "and no jumping off cliffs, immortal and indestructable or not."

he laughed and kissed my hair. "you got it."

i heard a soft gasp from the kitchen. "Alice!" Edward and i exclaimed.

in the kitchen, Alice was sitting in her chair with her hands clenched around the white table. she was staring at the table, eyes focused and breathing hard. 

"Jasper!" Edward called.

Jasper was at our sides in a flash, hands on Alice's as we waited for her to come back to us. finally, she blinked and looked at Edward. "the Volturi." she whispered.

"damn it." Edward cursed. he picked up his silver phone and his long white fingers were flying across the number keys, dialing a number i couldnt recognize due to the speed of his hands.

"Carlisle, call the others and get here. The Volturi are coming...no Alice just saw it...yes, Jasper is here with myself, Alice, and Bella...alright, i'll ask...what? i didnt tell him that...hurry." he hung up the phone and slid it into his right front jean pocket. then he crouched down next to Alice.

"Alice, what did you see?" he asked softly but urgently.

"the wedding...and th-the Volturi." she moved the stray name slips into a pile. 

"the wedding." Alice nodded as Edward continued, trying to make sense out of what Alice was saying. "and then the Volturi coming _after _the wedding..." there wasnt much hope in his voice.

"no, the Volturi coming _during _the wedding..." and Alice burst into tears again.

i blinked and backed up into the wall behind me. we couldnt have just gone through a drive-through in Vegas with a guy that looks like Elvis. no way. we had to do it Isabella Marie Swan style. 

with vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jacob Black

_'the next time you phase, whether its to your human form, or to the wolf form, you stay like that until you find yourself.'_

Sam's words haunted me every second i was awake, and every second i was asleep he was in my head, repeating it over and over. like in those movies where the main character is asleep and its the end of the climax. where the most important things that they need to know in order to make whatever big decision they have to make is like a broken record. being repeated over and over. 

what Sam had said was the broken record, and i was the main character.

i had been back one measley week and already they wanted me to be the Beta again. i kept arguing that i wasnt a part of that anymore due to the not being able to phase back and forth freely thing. which was proving to be a bigger problem than expected.

i was curled up on my bed, clawing and chewing matts of mud out of my paws when she came by. the very reason i was stuck.

Bella Swan.

i heard her truck before she reached the driveway and barked at my door until Billy let me out. he had taken to closing my door, thinking that as long as it was closed, i was unable to leave him again. he opened the front door and i bounded out to the truck.

Bella was standing right outside her door and her jaw trembled when she saw me. "oh Jake!" she exclaimed and fell to her knees beside me.

i pulled away and tried to make my eyes look quizzical, mouth open. 

"i told him i had to see you. i absolutely had to see you. i threatened him with the cliff." she grinned.

i barked a laugh and licked her. 

"ew, Jake! gross! so what Billy said was true."

i turned my head to the side.

"he said that you were stuck like this."

i sighed and bobbed my head up and down. she had to come visit when i was trying to 'find myself' and become 'unstuck', and couldnt talk to her.

'fantastic timing Bells.' i wanted to tell her.

"i have to get back." she said sadly. "but i just needed to say, once again, that i'm sorry. i just keep on hurting you. no matter how hard i try _not _to hurt you, i just cant seem to do anything _right_."

the corners of my mouth drooped.

"I also need to...er...i need to speak with Sam for the Cullens." She bit her lip, waiting for my reaction. she knew that i knew what she needed to say.

the filthy bloodsucker was going to bite Bella.

and break the treaty.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella Swan

The look on Jacob's face tore at my heart. making it feel as though the hole that had appeared when Edward left me was about to return. i wrapped my arm around my torso as he nodded sadly and took off running.

he came back with two pick-up trucks loaded with giant kids. the only ones i was able to recognize from the ten, barely, were Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, and Sam. Sam was in the drivers seat of the first green pick-up. his face was like stone but softened when he saw me, slightly.

they all gathered around me and i was suddenly dehydrated, it was so hot. 

"hello Bella." Sam greeted me softly.

"hello Sam." i fidgeted with my keys.

"what can i do for you?"

"um, er, well...Carlisle asked me to come by and tell you that-"

"we know that you plan to break the treaty." Paul said icily.

Jacob flinched at my side and i pulled my arm tighter around myself. "actually, i came by for a different reason." i looked down at Jacob, he seemed to be the only one not staring me down with death stares. he had relaxed slightly. "do you remember the Volturi, Jake?"

he seemed to think for a second before nodding. "well, we might have a problem."

Sam was staring at me intently when i looked up. "Who are the Volteri?"

"The Volturi," i corrected, "are a family of vampires that have been around for centuries. they live underground in Italy where they protect the secret of vampires. they keep the humans thinking that vampires are just mythical creatures. beings that turn into dust in the sunlight and such nonsense. you dont want to be on their bad side, unless you want to die. thats where i left that Spring Break i first knew about you." i got up off my knees before i continued, brushing gravel and dirt off my jeans. "Alice told Edward that i had jumped off the cliff, and so he went to Italy to ask the Volturi to kill him," i explained, trying not to show the pain the growing hole in my stomach was causing me. 

simple reminders, or just thinking about that time where i didnt have Edward. where i thought he didnt want me. the time that i thought he was going to die. that i was going to die. little things tore at the still raw and healing edges of the hole.

"they denied him, thinking that he could join them instead. but he didnt want to join them, instead he decided to provoke them. to get on their bad side." i could see that they were not very rivoted, but i continued, they needed to hear this part and the rest in order to get what was so bad about the Volturi. "Alice had come here and we had borded the next planes to get to Italy. i mananged to keep him from revealing himself and getting himself killed by the Volturi, but the Volturi dragged us down below, intent on killing us all. Myself, Edward, and Alice."

a low rumbling was building in Jacob's chest. Paul's grimace deepened. "I'll spare you the horrid details," louder rumbling, "and just get to the main climax," they didnt even try to hide the relief, a few of them at least seemed like they wanted to hear the details, "the main vampire of the leading three can read minds-"

"Can't Edward do the same?" Leah asked.

"in a way. with a short, single touch, Aro sees every thought and everything that has _ever _passed your mind. not just what is going through at the moment like with Edward." i explained. Leah nodded. "Aro wanted to kill me," Jacob was starting to sound like my truck when i tried to push it over sixty. "but was willing to let us leave with the promise that they would change me." i had to look behind me to make sure my truck wasnt being stolen. "Edward was having a hard time promising that since Aro wanted to see his thoughts, and make sure he meant it. Edward is worried about my soul." i could tell by the look in Jacob's eyes that he was with Edward on that. "but Alice had different plans."

i leaned forward a tad. "you need to understand what Aro didnt, and doesnt, what Alice sees, it can all change. when someone make up their mind about something, say, me changing into a vampire, she could see it. but if that someone changes their mind, then the vision would change too. Alice showed Aro her mind, and he saw me changing. and he was content with that. but we left with a warning that they would be by to visit and make sure i am one of them. if i'm not, then they _will _wreck havoc on all of Forks, all of Washington, starting with killing me."

Jacob rumbling was now a loud, deafening growl.

"and their coming here?" Jared asked, disbelieving and slightly worried.

i sighed. "yeah."

"when?" 

i looked down at Jacob, staring into his eyes. "during my wedding." i whispered.

the pain crossed his eyes visibly and i pulled my arm across my torso again.

Leah looked slightly sorry for me, as did Embry, but the others, aside from Jacob, were obviously turning the gears in their head. trying to think up a plan of action.

two weeks.

"in two short weeks the Volturi will be here, massacaring every person at my wedding." i choked back tears. Charlie. Renee. Phil. Angela. Mike. Jessica. Ben. Everybody i knew would be killed for simply knowing me.

"so what do we do?" Seth questioned softly.

"we can't think of anything." i answered quietly.

everyone was silent. 

then Sam spoke. "there's only one thing that can happen. tell the Cullen's that this is a very special exception to the treaty." my heart pounded hard against my chest, i was sure that every werewolf near me could hear it. "there is no other way. go now. have them change you as soon as possible. as for us, we are on red-alert now. Bella, you a will be the _only _vampire allowed on the reservation. and that is only because of how close all of us have gotten with you. i know that Emily would be torn if she never got to see you again. but i will ask you to please stay away until you have completely gotten control of yourself."

"that seems...reasonable enough of a request. thank you Sam. you have no idea how many lives you are saving. i cannot thank you enough. i do hope to see you soon. though i know it may be a few years. so this is good-bye, for now. thank you all for protecting me. i'm prone to accidents, and mythical creatures." 

a soft chuckle rippled from the circle of werewolves.

"farewell Bella." Leah said.

"good-bye Bella." Embry whispered.

"bye." Quil was sadder than i thought he might have been.

"see you soon Bella." Sam was the last one to bid me good-bye and then the entire pack, not including Jacob ran back to the trucks and piled in. Embry and Sam sped the trucks off and back to the packs quarters.

i looked after them sadly before finally looking at Jake.

"Jake." i couldnt say anymore. then lump in my throat made me choke and i started crying. "i love you." i whispered.

he looked up at me and licked my hand softly and then turned and ran off.

and i knew that that could be the last time i ever laid eyes on Jacob Black ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward Cullen

"I _hate _not being able to see them!" Alice complained for the thousandth time since Bella had driven off.

"She'll be back soon." i repeated again, trying to convince myself rather than her that Bella would be returning to my arms safe and sound soon.

"Yes, but i dont know for sure, and i dont know what happened!"

i turned to her from my piano, not skipping a note of Bella's lullaby. "what do you expect them to say Alice? that we can change her? that we can bite her and save the town? save Bella? Alice, the probability of that is zero to none." she didnt reply. i stretched around the piano to look at her. i recognized the starry look in her eyes as she leaned on the round of my piano.

"she's not on her way back." she shook her head, confused even in her vision. "she's crying too hard. something happened, something with Jacob." she shook her head again, breaking from her trance. "Edward! you have to get to her! Now!"

i didnt wait for her to say anything else, but took off, following the sound of Bella's rumbling truck and heading towards the treaty line. about a mile off the line Bella's truck sat idling and groaning. i could hear her sobs and smell the tears from far away. i pried the door open and pulled her out.

"Bella, love." i sighed. it made me sick to see her in pain. emotional pain and physical pain. she had her arms wrapped tight around her middle.

i climbed into her truck and kept her in my lap, stroking her hair and face with one hand and driving to her house with the other.

when we reached her house, going a whopping fourty-two miles per hour, i pulled her from the truck and carried her in. 

she had stopped crying and had fallen asleep, which was good because Charlie was sitting on the couch when i got inside.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey Charlie. Can i go up and lay her down?"

"sure, sure. wanta watch the game?" he waved at the television with a grin.

"maybe for a few minutes. cant stay for long." i smiled back and skipped lightly up the stairs.

ever since i had left Bella in pieces Charlie had hated me with a strong passion. but now he felt that since i was marrying his daughter and since Bella loved me, he should treat me like he would his own son. for Bella's sake.

i pulled Bella's sneakers off her feet and took her raincoat off, then tucked her one-handed into bed. i kissed her forehead. she looked so crushed, even in her sleep. i sighed and went to watch the game with Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella Swan

i woke up with a pounding headache. i had never had a hang-over, but i was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that that would be what it felt like. i groaned and turned into where Edward should have been. he wasnt there.

i was thinking about this when Renee knocked on my door. "Bella, sweetheart, i have to go back to Florida."

"why?" i asked, still a little disarranged.

"Phil got in a car accident. so i'm going to go back for a week or so. i'll be back a few nights before your big day alright?"

"sure." i smiled.

she came in, hugged me and went back to the door. "i love you sweetheart."

"love you too mom."

a few minutes later i heard Charlie's police criuser pulling out, he would be taking Renee to the airport and wouldnt be back for a while.

still confused, i picked up my tiny silver cell phone Edward had forced on me and dialed his all too familiar number.

"Hello?" his sugary-sweet voice answered, knocking all the confusing questions from my head. "Bella? Love?"

"Hm? Oh, er, where are you?"

"I had to meet Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett early this morning for tux fittings before it got too bright in Port Angelos. I'll be there in just a moment."

"um, alright."

and then a moment later he was in front of my bed, chuckling at the expression on my face. "did i startle you?"

he came and sat next to me, pulling me into him. "no, i just, i seem to be really confused this morning."

then everything from the evening before came rushing back. i threw my hands over my face and turned into him. "Bella, whats wrong?" his anxious hands wrapped around me.

"I just..." i grumbled nonsense to myself and turned onto my back. "Sam said that you get a freebie."

"what?" he was the startled one, confused too.

"you can bite me."

he laughed humorlessly, not reaching his eyes.

"it was the only thing he could think of. i cant think of anything at all."

he sighed and ran a hand over his head, threw his hair. "okay. when?"

i tried not to act shocked. "we'll leave for a few days. we should leave tomorrow. we'll tell Charlie that we need to take Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie, our Best Men and Maid's of Honor, on vacation for a few days."

"that sounds good." he sighed.

"so tomorrow?" i asked quietly.

"tomorrow." he sighed once more and kissed my head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jacob Black

i pounced on a rabbit as it stopped hopping and tried to pin it down. it struggled until it got free. _Dammmit._ i muttered in my head and turned around to find something else to snack on. _Being a oversized wolf isnt all its cracked up to be. which isnt much when there arent any killable vamps around._

_Hey Jake. Mind if i visit ya?_

i heard Sam's voice in my head. _Sure. not like i'm doing _anything _at all._

he laughed and i saw him take off from his and Emily's place. he was talking to me again before he got close.

_Jake, today is the last day._

_the last day of..._

he paused his thought and started singing Rough and Ready by Trace Adkins over and over, like he wanted me to figure it out on my own cause he didnt want to be the one to tell me.

but then, before it hit me, Embry phased.

_Jake, tomorrow Bella will be one of them._

_Sam. is that what you were trying to tell me?_

_i'll be there in two minutes. _

_Sam...talk to me Sam._

forced by loyalty, Sam broke. _Yes. she came to visit one last time._

_and didnt want to see me?_

_you sound hurt man. _Paul entered my thoughts with his sarcasm at my feelings for Bella.

_shut up Paul. i know where you are._

_Oooo i'm scared._

_Shut up Paul. _i made this one a command and Pauls thoughts ended, to a point. _Phase back Paul. Now._

_grump. _Paul thought quickly as he changed back.

_Man, i'm sorry._

_its a'right Embry. i'll get it over i'm sure._

_guys, we may have a problem._

Quil appeared suddenly, worry filled into his thoughts.

_whats up?_

_i was just at your place Jacob, Bella came back and rushed inside, crying out for Billy. i was there talking to him, and she told us that those vampires from Italy, the Voltears or whatever are coming early, _before _her wedding. like tomorrow. and the Cullens cant change her into a bloodsucker any sooner. somehow the Italians plans changed. they'll come onto the reservation first from the direction their headed from, so we can head 'em off. plus their giving us permission to cross the line, whatever we have to do to keep a watch out for them. _

_thats good. we'll need less restrictions on our watch lines. _sam immediatly launched into plan mode. _Jake, you and i will call the Cullen's, we need to meet with them. mainly the father, Edward, and Bella. Embry, you and Quil get the others and tell them what's going on. go. now._

Embry and Quil phased back and disappeared from our thoughts.

_Jake. you need to find yourself soon, or we're all screwed._ Sam followed my friends.

_Great. _i sighed. _I've got invincible vampires coming, my love being turned into the reason i'm alive, and i'm _stuck _like this. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter Nine. i dont think i can do Bella's transformation justice, i couldnt in Twilight Twin, so i dont think i can here either...it might have to be in Chapter Ten...just read and see...and i'm sorry i havent updated in a while. my parents started the divorcing proccess and so its been a little hectic. my writing has been ... horrid i guess is the right word, i'm under SO much stress, and guys, ahhh man guys. hes lucky hes cute. otherwise i wouldnt be waiting. well, thanks for being patient. hope you can keep it up! reviews please! thanks loves!**

Chapter Nine - Deliberatly Dazed

Bella Swan

I revved the Volvo's engine impatiently. for a vampire Edward was being impecibly slow.

He chuckled without humor as he finally got into the passenger seat. "This is a turn of personalities. I'm usually the impatient one."

I growled unimpressively, causing him to chuckle once more.

"Edward. there is no time for your...your...your impassive...jokes!" I struggled for words, wishing I had come up with better ones then "impassive jokes".

"'Calm' jokes?"

"Shut up." I muttered, only making his laughter last longer. "You know what?" I snapped.

"Hmm?" he looked at me with his smoldering gold eyes.

"Your evil."

"Glad we are seeing eye to eye now."

I turned and glared at him again. "Can we go now?" I asked, agitated.

He laughed again. "Sure."

"Thank you." I swung out of the drive and slammed on the gas. "Now where are we going?" I asked for the thousanth time.

"The treaty line."

"Wow. nice turn." Edward commented. "Your not a vampire yet and your driving is better than ever."

"Must be the anticipation and knowledge that I will be." I said curtly.

"Hmm, anger."

"Nope. no anger."

"Yes there is." he leaned forward in his seat. "What are you angry about?"

I was careful to avoid his eyes. "I'm not angry." i repeated.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you arent angry or nervous."

Crap.

"I'm driving." I covered quickly, dodging his request.

His foot slid over to the brake and pressed gently. His hands took over the wheel and pulled the car over into the shoulder. He put his car in park and turned it off, taking the keys and slipping them into his pocket. "Now your not." I focused on a pair of bright lights heading towards us. "Look at me Bella." he asked, or was he ordering?

I set my jaw and turned towards him, eyes closed, concentrating on breathing as he scooted over. His cool hands were on my face. He leaned forward and kissed my eyelids. "Please Bella. Open your beautiful eyes and look at me." his sweet breath was cool on my face and filled my mouth and nose. I held my breath.

Stupid pushy vampire. I opened my eyes, still not breathing.

"Now breathe." I shook my head. "Bella, your turning blue." I took a small breath through the corner of my mouth. He frowned darkly. "Isabella Marie Swan. I love you, but you are irritating me. Please tell me whats wrong."

I sighed all of the breath I had held in out and looked into his deep gold smothering eyes. "Happy?" I muttered mostly to myself.

"Immensly. Now tell me whats wrong please. _Before _I go mad."

"I dont know. I guess I just...I dont know Edward. The Volturi are coming now. They'll be here soon."

"Love, if your worried about the Volturi,"

"I'm not worried about the Volturi Edward." I said impatiently. Not at him, but at the fact that i couldnt explain what was wrong with me at the moment. Because so much was wrong with my whole life, yet I was still happy. Because I had Edward. That thrilled me and got me excited.

"Bella, please tell me whats wrong."

"I can't Edward. Because I'm not entirely sure myself. I just get the feeling that something isnt right."

"We're vampires Bella. Theres a whole lot thats not right." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but I just, i dont know. I guess I'm just being dumb."

"No love, your not dumb." He grinned. "Your Bella."

I melted at the love in his eyes and my confusion was swept away as his lips pressed gently to mine. Yet there was that odd urgency that always appears when something is wrong, and he knows it. I loved kissing Edward. I would love to do nothing else, but I pulled away.

"Now you look at me and tell me that there isnt something wrong." I ordered.

He looked at me and his eyes darkened slightly. "Bella. Don't. If I tell you whats wrong then you will be even more worried then I am. Please. Trust me."

"I do."

"Thats something I can't wait to hear again."

**Sorry. I just couldnt work it in there. :) i promise it'll be soon. i dunno when, we just saw thay i dont know. HAHA!! review me and tell me some ideas you have. THANKS!**


End file.
